1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an air conditioning method, as well as an air-conditioning device for carrying out said method. It can be applied in controlling the environment especially in relation to aeronautical or vehicle air-conditioning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, it is known to produce air-conditioners that comprise a compressor which draws in air from the outside atmosphere so that it can be discharged upon a exchanger that is adapted to lower its temperature while retaining its pressure to within an insignificant drop in value. The atmospheric air cooled in this way undergoes a further cooling through expansion in a turbine wheel which discharges into an enclosure to be air-conditioned. This succession of thermodynamic operations results in the formation of liquid water, produced by condensation of water vapor contained in the air at the inlet of the compressor. The inlet valves of the conditioned enclosure can thus be blocked by frost.
In order to overcome this drawback, the prior art has already proposed to utilize a water extractor placed between the exchanger and the expansion turbine or between the expansion turbine and the enclosure to be conditioned. Other systems combine both these arrangements. However, the extraction technique consists of collecting the liquid water within the exchanger only once.